I hate you with all of my Amigdala
by naomilen
Summary: what happens when Ichigo forgot Hime's Birthday? How will Inoue react?   But it's not that he forgot, it just happened that he was so busy and shy that day that he wasn't able to say those two words. A very late birthday fic. Please read and Review :


**Hey guys! this is my second fanfic. This thought came into my mind this morning and I couldn't stop my self from encoding my thoughts. Sorry if I haven't uploaded the second chapter of truth AND dare. It's not really finished yet. And also, I know that this is a very very late birthday fic. But well whatever, just like what they say, better late than never. Hehe. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Yeah, I forgot to mention that it's entitled that way for according to my psyche class, the "amigdala" is the one responsible for our emotions not our heart.**

**I don't own Bleach, if I do, it might have ended up to be shojo.**

**I hate you with all of my Amigdala**

"Tatsuki, I can't believe it, the whole student body greeted me today. But of all people, he is the one who forgot ." Orihime complained as she talked to her best friend at her cellphone.

"I know Orihime, but this is so not you. You don't complain about him being so forgetful." Tatsuki replied.

"But Tatsuki, I was a bit disappointed. Well, actually very disappointed. I was really expecting him to say those two words." the auburn haired stated

"Happy birthday. Is that what you want? There I said it. Would it make any differenced if he was the one who stated it?"

"of course, you know that I have been crushing him for years now. My birthday would have been complete if he atlea- "

"I'm sorry Hime, but I need to go, sorry also that we couldn't celebrate your birthday together. I promise that I'll make that baka pay. Wait, I have an idea, why don't you write all your frustrations?"

Before the Birthday girl replied. .

"sorry, I really need to go" the raven haired added.

The line was cut off.

"This is officially the worst birthday that i'm having." Orihime sighed. "Guess that the only thing that I can do now is follow Tatsuki's idea." She really wanted to cry right now, but she keeps on thinking that things couldn't be worst and crying wouldn't let her anywhere. "I'm all alone again now but atleast, I have red bean paste and wasabi." She smiled at the Princess soon got her empty notebook and she picked up her favorite purple pen.

-written on the notebook-

September 3, 2011

I hate you more than ever. Kurosaki-kun (really.) with all my powers, my brain, red bean paste, wasabi and especially with all of my Amigdala. The reasons? Will be written here, so just wait.

Firstly, I hate you because you forgot my birthday. How could you really? We've been fighting for years already. Am I that irrelivant to you? Everyone, the students, teachers and everyone else who knew me greeted me. I even woke up with lots of presents in my doorsteps and roses in my desk. Who wouldn't know that it's my birthday? When it's written all over the campus(though i'm not aware how did that happen)? Or it's just that you don't want to waste you're precious time on me.

Next thing is "You always make me feel so weak." It seems like I can't stand on my own feet and I always need you, like my life depended on you (well actually kind of). But It's not that your the only one that can fight. I may not have a huge sharp sword like you or Kuchiki-san or Toshiro-kun and our other friends in Soul Society but I have my magical hairpins (haha! I bet you can't beat that Strawberry head! *evil laugh). My hairpins may look childish and all but they can make a huge shield that I also know you can't do. (Boo! Kurosaki-kun. Loser! haha). You ain't king of anything!(well maybe your inner world) but aside from that nothing! you hear me? Probably not. I'm writing here *puts finger at chin then pouts. Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

" Another thing is that you always manage to make me cry." Without even trying. You just do things so abruptly that you don't even think of the feelings of others. Since you are so dense, and not to mention forgetful, you might not even remember what i'm talking about here *sighs. Do you remember the time when you fought with Byakuya in soul society? Yeah you won, but you were so hurt that your toes, your knees, your shoulder, your head (wait i'm singing) blood was dripping. Covering the solid ground with crimson fluid. I was also so hurt to see you bleed that I couldn't control my tears anymore. How about your encounter with the 6th espada in Hueco mundo? I was so scared then not only because of the hollow mask you wore(which reminded me on the hollow version of Sora) but also because I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You always bleed because of me. Do you seriously intend yourself to be killed?

Yes it's true, I can heal you no matter how broken you become. I can heal you no matter how tattered your clothes are. So tattered that I could see your well-toned chest, six packed-abs, slim neck (blushes), erase!erase!(i'm supposed to be writing what I write not what I love about you, forget about that). Is healing only my use to you? A place to run to when your so bitten up? Well thing again, I tell you, think again!

I tried to kiss you that time when I promised you that I will still love you for five lifetimes. But I didn't succeed for I know that it wouldn't be fair for me to steal your first kiss(which would be a great reason for the little blue men to punish me). I know that you haven't had your first kiss because as I said earlier, you are so dense to even notice the opposite sex. I don't think that I will fulfill my FLOL promise to you anymore. Well, firstly since promises are meant to be broken and because of what you have done today. (Wait am I over acting now? No Hime. You don't deserve to get hurt, especially now that it's my birthday.)

Aside from that, don't you trust me at all Kurosaki-kun? After all this time that we've been through, you still call me Inoue. Don't you like my given name at all? And don't you even realized that I don't call you Ichigo because you always, Yeah ALWAYS call me Inoue. You call Kuchiki-san Rukia. It's just not fair. Especially since i'ved known you longer than her. It just proves that you don't care for me. That you don't intend to think about my feelings.

Oh, and ..

Why do you have to be so dense Kurosaki-kun? Almost half of the entire school population knows that I have feelings for you. They even email me just to ask what is it that I see in you. It's so obvious really, that even our senseis knew about it. Isn't it that obvious, your the first person I greet when I enter the room. Then I blush as I talk to you most of time. Don't you wonder why when I got hurt by that big scary arrancar, I didn't blame you? I apologize for being a burden to you. For not being strong enough like our shinigami friends. Sorry kurosaki-kun(wait! why am I apologising?).

But still. . .

I hate you, for even though you give me all the pain in the world, you ignore me and don't trust me. I hate you, for being so forgetful, dense and even I baka. I hate you more, for not being awake when I just confessed my feelings and not loving me back. But most of all, I hate you because no matter how hard I try, I can't manage to get over you. I can't tell myself that I don't love you. For everyone else in the world knows(except you), that I love you with all of my amigdala.

Tears poor down on the pink page and knees start to weaken as unshed tears begun to pour. However, just as she closed the notebook she wrote on, she felt a strike of a very strong, and familiar reiatsu. She couldn't believe it, then there was a familiar song playing.


End file.
